This invention relates to a vehicle steering lock arrangement, and more particularly to a steering lock arrangement for a vehicle with a tilt steering wheel.
Some automotive vehicles are equipped with a combination ignition switch and steering-wheel lock. The lock device is mounted on a steering column usually at a position behind the steering wheel, so that operation of the ignition switch or the steering lock is sometimes obstructed by the steering wheel. In addition, if the combination switch and lock is applied to a vehicle with a tilt steering wheel, it may be necessary to provide an attractive arrangement of the lock which permits the lock to move with tilt of the steering wheel and column.